


Reveal, My Love

by Fierysky



Series: With All My Heart [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cooking, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Hot and sour soup, Public Display of Affection, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy surprises the team with her cooking as well as a secret about her and Robbie. Takes place afterEmpanadas and Secret Hand Holdings





	Reveal, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacksatinpointeshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/gifts).



> This has been in my head for ages and @thoughtsbubble on Tumblr inspired me write it. 
> 
> I think that Daisy would want to find a way to connect to her heritage and I thought this was a way to show it.
> 
> I also wanted to highlight Daisy's relationship with Jemma and May.
> 
> Check out the series for the previous 2 works.

Daisy Johnson hated most misconceptions about her. 

That she was a monster because she was Inhuman. Or she wasn't smart since she dropped out of school. Or she left a trail of dead bodies behind her because, well, people died.

But one that she welcomed and even encouraged was that she couldn’t cook. Because the only thing better than eating other people’s cooking was knowing she didn't have to return the favor.

Maybe she _was_ a teensy monster.

The idea that couldn't even boil water came about after she’d undergone terrigenesis and was eating everything in sight.

“Oh, you unfortunate thing!” Jemma had exclaimed when she saw Daisy inhaling donuts with icing _and_ sprinkles from a giant box around noon. “You have greater rates of regeneration and more stamina than us humans, but you still need to eat healthy food to maintain your physique.”

Daisy, who'd just eaten with May, but was merely still hungry, blinked in surprise, rainbow sprinkles on her uniform, and pink icing on her cheek.

“All those PhDs and no common sense,” Daisy mused to herself. As if Agent May – or her bank account- would allow her to eat out every meal.

But Daisy was happily going along with the charade, and no one was the wiser till Certain Events Happened.

After months and _months_ of subtle one-sided flirting with Mr. Roberto Reyes that went nowhere, she buckled down and blatantly advanced on him to capture his affections as he’d done hers. 

They’d been together ever since, albeit secretly.

It was Daisy’s idea, she wanted to enjoy Robbie privately. Both their schedules were crazy and honestly, going public might invite bad luck.

But while she had no qualms about the farce that she couldn't cook on Base, she felt guilty about doing it with Robbie.

Seeing him in the kitchen after a long day at Canelo’s, pricked at Daisy’s conscience. Maybe they could trade making dinner and she could introduce him to him to hot pot, the way he'd introduced her to beef empanadas?

But life got in the way as it usually does, and she didn’t think much about it as they fell into the routines of overcoming the latest crisis, missions, and subsequent paperwork.

Till the day her secret life collided with her public one. 

Robbie was helping on a routine mission and Daisy readjusted her itinerary to be there when he returned.

Except he came back tragically earlier than expected.

There was a malfunction on the Quinjet that was missed in routine inspections, and it exploded in a fiery blast right after takeoff. Everyone died except for Robbie Reyes, and he would have if it wasn’t for the Ghost Rider.

~

When Robbie came to, he was in Emergency Care, hooked up to beeping machines with Daisy clasping his hand.

“Hey,” he rasped. His throat felt like it was on fire, a strange feeling when he was in human form. He would later find out that he was unconscious when they found him and he had to be intubated to make sure he could breathe.

“Shhhh, don’t speak, babe” Daisy soothed him. She went into shock when she heard about the accident and didn't leave his side since he was brought in.

“I didn’t tell Gabe anything, I didn’t want to worry him,” she continued. “I’ll take care of you.” And she kissed his hand, not caring who saw.

He didn’t have the strength to muster a smile, but his eyes were warm as he gazed at her, before drifting back to sleep.

~

As expected, Ghost Rider helped Robbie recuperate at a phenomenal rate, but the accident changed Daisy. So when he was discharged the next day, she asked him to stay on Base longer.

And on a whim, she decided to do something special for them.

“What’s that?” Fitz was puzzled. He’d seen Daisy. And he’d seen fresh produce. But he’d never seen Daisy _with_ fresh produce. And Daisy was actually _in the kitchen._

“Those are wood ear mushrooms,” May said approvingly, “Are you making something for Robbie?” May herself was brewing her own favorite green tea.

Daisy smiled and nodded at May, feeling the love from the older agent. Like Robbie, May was restrained and used words sparingly, but her actions always showed her heart.

“Did you find the Asian store I told you about?” Melinda asked as she helped Daisy unpack.

“Yeah, but they didn’t have the fresh bamboo shoots like I wanted, or the black vinegar” Daisy explained, taking out bottles of sesame oil, vinegar, and soy sauce. "I had to find another one."

“You could just use the canned shoots,” May commented slyly. _"Dong shun_ is coming out of season now.”

“It’s not the same,” Daisy was adamant. “I need everything fresh for Robbie.” Fitz’s eyebrows raised up to his hairline. He surreptitiously texted Jemma.

May herself thought that Robbie probably wouldn’t know the difference between canned or fresh, but she merely sipped her tea.

Moments later, Jemma strode up and her mouth dropped open seeing Daisy cutting up chiles.

“What's this?” she marveled. "Is this a dare?" 

Daisy scowled.

But Jemma was still aghast. “How do you even know to cook these things?" She cocked her head at the mushrooms on the counter. "It’s not like you grew up around Chinese-” and Jemma trailed away as May fixed her with one of her patented death stares.

“There is this invention called the internet.” May didn’t even raise her voice. “Daisy might have heard of it.”

Suitably chastened, Jemma washed her hands to help Daisy.

“What’s type of noodle is this?” she asked curiously, picking up a clear cellophane bag with red and yellow lettering.

“That's not a noodle, they're lily flowers,” Daisy was enjoying explaining to her friends when they weren’t making fun of her. “May calls them _jinzhen cai._ ”

“Actually, I call those gross,” May stated drily. “You know you can just put what you prefer, right?”

“I know, but I want it to be authentic for Robbie.” Daisy was starting to worry that maybe he wouldn’t like it.

“Authentic for Robbie?” Coulson entered, just in time to chime in. May sent him a soft look that stopped him from saying anything else.

“So, Daisy,” Coulson changed the subject. “What are you making for Mr. Reyes?” He went to sit next to Melinda.

“It’s a Hunan style hot and sour soup,” she answered. Coulson didn’t say anything after that, knowing Daisy’s story. Of course, she would try to find a link to the place she was born and what better way than food.

Daisy was silent as she worked, and May picked up on explaining the ingredients and the tenets of the cuisine, and even though Jemma had serious reservations about some of the medicinal claims, she kept them to herself. This was a side of Daisy they never saw, and maybe that was something they should fix.

“Daisy,” Jemma started tentatively.

Daisy eyed her warily.

“Maybe you can cook more for us?" Jemma smiled. “To get to know your food? ”

“Well, it’s not like I’m really from there,” Daisy looked away. “But sure.”

Jemma’s eyes misted and she reached over to clasp Daisy’s hand.

“Even if you weren’t born there- which you were- your mother was, and you’re part of her so yes, _you’re_ from there. You have a right to all the parts of yourself.”

And Melinda wasn’t ashamed to admit that she shed a tear as Daisy hugged Jemma.

“Okay, okay enough of the mushy stuff,” Daisy cleared her throat. “Let’s get to work. We have to hydrate these before they can be used." She shoved a stock pot in Jemma's hands. "I want to have everything prepared so it’ll be ready when Robbie gets up.”

Jemma and Fitz, May and Coulson exchanged glances, but Daisy was too preoccupied with cutting the dried chilies.

~

Dinner was ready when Robbie awoke and it was a simple but delicious menu. May had made steamed rice and vegetables, and Fitz got beer and wine.

Elena and Mack joined and soon everyone was ready to eat.

“This smells great,” Robbie praised, and Daisy felt a surge of pride.

“Let’s taste it first,” Fitz said, sincerely, and Jemma kicked him under the table.

“What?” Fitz blustered. “Daisy has literally never cooked before. Ever. I can’t even get her to toast her own pop tarts!”

“Because Jemma always does them!" Daisy defended herself. "And I don’t mind them cold!” 

“But you _don’t_ cook for us.” Elena got straight to the point. “What’s the special occasion?” and Daisy felt her cheeks burn. 

Robbie, who was sitting next to her, was following the conversation with interest. Knowing she was being put on the spot, he reached under the table to hold her hand like they normally did back at his home with Gabe.

But Daisy surprised him, like always.

She clasped his hand and brought it to the table, smiling warmly. His face lit up and bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed it. The entire table fell silent as Robbie and Daisy shared a loving glance.

Elena was the first to react, bursting into laughter, and her words in rapid-fire Spanish made Robbie and Mack chuckle. Jemma nudged Fitz, who was rapidly digging into his food oblivious to what was going on, while May and Coulson looked at each other warmly.

And Daisy, she held on to Robbie’s hand throughout dinner, because nothing was ever promised, and love was a gift to cherish in the open.

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy is making a veggie hot and sour soup. Thanks so much to the very sweet @eveeelyn22 on Tumblr, who was kind enough to look over the recipe and Chinese used, and give feedback. Check her out for screencaps in Mandarin/English!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
